


Rin and the kitten

by ikarosss



Category: Free!
Genre: Aminals, Free! - Freeform, Gay as hell, Kitten, M/M, Not much tags, SPCA, This pair is so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikarosss/pseuds/ikarosss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In the arms of an angel..." Oh shit!! Not the saddest commercial ever!! The SPCA commercial. "Where's the remote?????" Rin struggled to quickly switch the channel. And he just glanced once at the TV and was pulled in. Starting to tear up as the song played and a poor small cat showed on screen. It was white and it's arm was in a cast. He sobbed as tuna hung from his mouth. He felt so terrible for the animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rin and the kitten

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because a friend and I were watching a stand up on Netflix CX

The weekend has just started and it was already perfect!

Rin had gotten to spend his Saturday with his lovely boyfriend, and he finally bought tuna since he had ran out and was craving some for a while. Around lunch time Rin decided to just eat some lunch and watch tv. Finally getting to eat his tuna ((not a sandwich just plain tuna by itself idk)). Really this weekend was quite nice.

Nothing to bring him down.

Except....

"In the arms of an angel..." Oh shit!! Not the saddest commercial ever!! The SPCA commercial. "Where's the remote?????" Rin struggled to quickly switch the channel. And he just glanced once at the TV and was pulled in. Starting to tear up as the song played and a poor small cat showed on screen. It was white and it's arm was in a cast. He sobbed as tuna hung from his mouth. He felt so terrible for the animals.

And the worse he felt about the animals the more he wanted to help. "Shit that's it!" He grabbed his phone, swallowed his food and wiped his tears as he dialed the number on the screen. "*click* Hello?" A sweet voice said from the other end. he sniffed a bit and sighed. "Y-yeah I'd like to join the program." The lady gasped on the other end. "Really? That's great! We don't have many call in anymore, we're very glad! You're really making a difference!" Rin just sniffed once more and nodded. "That's greAT!." He suddenly teared up once again. And sobbed. 

1 week later...

Rin had completely forgotten what he had done last week. Really, he'd been avoiding the TV for a while. *ding dong*! "Hm? Who could that be?" Rin didn't invite anyone today. Maybe his sister. Ai? He quickly got up to see who was at the door. When he opened the door he backed away as a small white kitten with a cast was being held in front of his face. "W-wha?" Rin lifted an eyebrow and grabbed the small kitten. When he grabbed the kitten a short middle aged man could be seen. "Hello! I'm Ryuto!" The small man said cheerfully. "I'm apart of the SPCA program here in Japan! Recently you have joined us in helping these innocent animals. Here is your new pet! Shiro! He's a kitten from Kyoto. He really needs a new decent home! Hope you enjoy taking care of him and call us if there are any problems, ok good day now!" The short man left and Rin stood at his door as he held the small kitten. "...Shiro?" The cat meowed softly and Rin almost freaked out, the meow sounded like a squeak. He held the small cat to his chest and went inside.

 

He sat the kitten on the couch and he sat next to it. He just stared at the small animal and thought of what to do. "Shit...I just bought tuna. I guess I could give you some." The kitten squeaked and he got up to serve the kitten some tuna and a bowl of milk. 

2 months later...

Shiro was doing well, also his cast wast removed ((yay!)) really he was such a good kitten at first he always listened but now... "What the hell?! Shiro!!" Rin yelled as he caught Shiro playing with his swim trunks. Shiro just jumped and ran out the room. "Hey get back here!" He chased the kitten with his torn up trunks in his hands. Shiro hid under the couch. "You little shit! Get out!" Shiro had something in his paws. 

"W-what is that?" Rin lifted an eyebrow. As he reached under the couch and grabbed the object. Shiro ran off. It was a small duck plush that Ai had left. One eye was missing. "Oh shi- get back here Shiro!!" He got up and went in the direction he saw Shiro run. 

He was hiding under Rin's bed. He looked under and Shiro was curled up in a ball. "Damn...did I scare you?" He just reached under the bed and grabbed the small kitten. "Alright I'm sorry!" He said as he held Shiro in front of his face. Shiro just squeaked. That stupid cute noise. "Your still in trouble though." He held Shiro against his chest with one hand and used the other to look for his keys. He needed new trunks and to get Ai's duck fixed.

Since Shiro couldn't be alone he decided to bring him along.

He tried his best to hide Shiro in his jacket while out to get himself some trunks. It did look a bit suspicious but he got what he needed to done.   
While at out he ran into Aiichirou. This was when he went to get Ai's plush fixed. He had to hide it.

"Ah Rin!" Ai said smiling sweetly and waving. Rin tried to hide the plush from Ai and also Shiro. First he put the duck in his pocket and Shiro in his jacket. "Ai!" He said smiling nervously. Trying to keep Shiro in his jacket and trying to keep him quiet. "I was planning on stopping by today, guess we can go back to your place together." Ai said with the cutest smile. Rin nodded and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh yeah that sounds nice, but I have something I need to take care of. So? Can you wait here and I'll come back?" Ai's smile went down a bit. "Oh what is it? I'm done almost done, I could help you." Rin shook his head and closed up his jacket a bit more.

"N-nah I'm fine." He said waving his hand. *meow* a small squeak was heard in the middle of his reply. "Um Rin?" Ai said raising an eyebrow. "I-uh! Wha- *meow*" another squeak was heard again. Rin closed his jacket tighter and was blushing a bit. Ai laughed a bit and opened up Rin's jacket. "This is what you were hiding?" Ai grabbed Shiro and held him in his arms. "Yknow you could've said so." He played with Shiro a bit. "Well that's not what I was trying to hide." Ai slowly looked over to him. 

"What is it then?" Rin sighed and took out the ripped up duck plush in his pocket. Ai's eyes widened a bit. "W-Shiro?" He said smiling awkwardly. Rin nodded as he held the toy. "Hm it's fine really." Rin looked up quickly and raised an eyebrow. "W-what? Really?!" Ai nodded as he played with Shiro. "It's fine really, we can just get it fixed. No parts are missing right?" Rin nodded and looked down at the plush. "Well c'mon lets go fix it." He, Rin and Shiro all left to the sewing area.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is cute


End file.
